grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrboro Greenspace Action Plan
The Carrboro Greenspace Collective is in an emergency mode. NEXT MEETING: If we need to meet, can people meet Monday evening at 7 p.m.? Alternatively we can keep our communications and organizing happening through the wiki. The wiki site is linked below, please input what you see fit. We can also maintain a discussion through the discussion tab on the same page. =Status= 60 day notice On June 1, 2007 the tenants of 116 Old Pittsboro Rd. were given initially a 30 day notice to leave the house. These 30 days have been extended to 60 days. The Carrboro Greenspace Collective is, as a consequence, 60 days away from losing access to the property to the degree to which it has been accustomed. Interested Carrboro Greenspace Donor (Sammy) There is a donor that has expressed interest in the Carrboro Greenspace and its project. The donor estimates 60 days needed to study the feasibility of purchasing the property for donation purposes the Carrboro Greenspace; Center for Community and Sustainability. Interested 116 Old Pittsboro Rd. buyer Simultaneously, the Advocate Church is close to making an offer for the property. Discrepancies between Advocate and Carrboro Greenspace if Advocate succeds in offer * Town may require 115 Parking spaces * ReCYCLEry may have to move to make way for parking. * Carrboro Greenspace will place in perpetual easement most of the property * Though the Carrboro Greenspace also focuses on projects that promote community our other main focus is on projects that encourage environmental sustainability practices, which the church may or may not be as focused on. Partnering Attractions of Advocate Church to Carrboro Greenspace * Social Justice advocacy. * Public access community space? =Goals= Maximize usage and awareness of Carrboro Greenspace Work with potential Greenspace Donor Buy time for our offer =Dates to bear in mind= * August 5th (Eviction Date) * Board of adjustment public hearing (in the eventuality of offer from church accepted and permiting advances for parking) =Actions= Petition and survey of Carrboro * Find out Carrboro's process for neighborhood reaction (Vinci) Targeted to: 116 Land owners, Town, Potential Donors, Church Why: # A means for engaging with neighbors and people in town about the existence of the Carrboro Greenspace and its current status. # For presenting to the landowners to help buy time that donor may need to look into the feasibiliity of purchasing the property. # For sharing with the Advocate Church to show the interest that the larger community has in this space. # For presenting at a potential zoning board of adjustment meeting. (We are thinking that they may not be influenced by a petition, but rather by town code?) Organize Canvassers (Jill?) * Canvass immediate neighborhood. * Invite to Neighborhood meeting. Saturday June 30. * Materials: #Script () #WITT Schedule (Sammy) #Petition (Done) Highlighting Vision Located in a beautiful park-like commons in downtown Carrboro, the Greenspace will serve as a hub for community driven sustainability projects. the land will house a federation of projects aimed at creating sustainability and community Through education, practice and public engagement. Mission Statement Cultivating community, environment and culture, for a livable tomorrow through sustainability education and practices, cultural activities, and social space. Preservation of publicly accesible greenspace in Downtown Carrboro * Walkability * Physical attributes: Stream, Spring, Ravine, Hardwood Forests, rare plant Projects that exist or recently existed * The ReCYCLEry * The WITT * Community Garden * Event Space (House) Neighborhood meeting Materials for canvasing * Survey and Petition (Done: Thank you Vinci, Michael, Michal! and Fitita for copies!!) * Pamphlet (Thanks Tamara and Miriam!) * Summary/Public Statement from Greenspace w/action steps for people to be involved (Michal?) * Invitation to events and programs at the Greenspace (Tamara- email invites- if you are planning an event, let me know and i'll write up an invite) * Invitation to neighborhood meeting () Plan for property owners visit What * Powerpoint presentation (Sammy) * Movie @ The Witt: "The Little Prince" (Sammy, et. al.) Update webpage and wiki (Tim) Summary / Public Statement from Carrboro Greenspace w/action steps / letter to the editor Schedule of Witt (Sammy + Tamara) Flyer (Jagmeet can flyer on Monday, Alexia on Sundays and Wendsdays) Post on Webpage (Tim) Late July Event When July 28th or 29th? Why Share the Carrboro Greenspace vision one last time? What Artshow honoring Greenspace(s) and Livable Futures Fashion Show (Marcela) Movie (Rhizome movie?) Music (Alexia) * Old Ceremony? Craft Fair (Miriam) Other Events Historical Phots of Carrboro Event Centro Latino Event? (Francesca) African American community's Event? Create Carrboro Greenspace Promotional video For showing before movies (Jameet, Michael, Alexia) =Organizers Contact Info= Please include your contact information so that collaborating can happen more efficiently. * Sammy Slade 951-5200 sammy_sladeAThotmail.com *Tamara Tal 260-9190 tamaratalATgmail.com